


The Dark Brotherhood: Following A Lead

by VenusianShadow



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Brotherhood Questline, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Other, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianShadow/pseuds/VenusianShadow
Summary: As betrayal continues to fester the Dark Brotherhood in Cyrodiil, the fate of the Brotherhood rests in Aludra's hands. The traitor switches Aludra's dead drops, forcing the blame upon her Speaker, Lucien Lachance. What will Aludra and Lucien do to restore peace in the Void?





	1. Chapter 1

Finally, Ungolim is dead. I finished my latest dead drop as instructed, so I hope Lucien is satisfied with my work. He was excited to employ me as his new Silencer and strengthen our bond. I've served as his Silencer for over a month after we connected at Fort Farragut. 

The dead drop contract explains the location of my reward. In the Castle Gardens of Bravil, there will be a rotting box encasing gold. I ignore the corpse at my feet and continue on the path to Castle Bravil. Suddenly, a chilling, adrenalizing presence halts me in my tracks. I spin around to find my love, Lucien Lachance, rushing toward me. My heart skips a beat when seeing him there, in front of me. We haven't talked in two weeks. But, based on his disturbed expression, he seems angry. 

"No. NO!" He yells, grinding his teeth. "I'm too late! I thought I could get here in time. Thought I could stop you!" 

My throat and stomach clench from fear. It's my first time experiencing Lucien's anger, and it's utterly terrifying. I struggle to concentrate when he continues his confrontation.

  
"What have you done? What madness has claimed you!? You have betrayed me. You have betrayed the Dark Brotherhood! WHY!?"

I fail to respond when my mouth becomes a desert drought. _Betrayed you? Why would you think I'd betray you and our beautiful family? _My heart races from overwhelming anxiety. 

"Aludra, I'm dismayed! After everything we've been through, now-," he pauses after observing my flushed face and enlarged pupils. "You appear lost, my dear. You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

I shake my head vigorously, and Lucien heavy sighs expressing regret from his outrage. Suddenly, I begin to panic. _What is happening, and what did I do!?_ My throat is overly tight and dry. I have a multitude of questions I want to be answered, but the words can't escape my cemented lips. So, I touch Lucien's arm, and his eyebrows raise. He can sense my confusion and anxiety. 

"You killed Caladaen; you eliminated the Draconis Family. Thereafter, your dead drops went unvisited. The targets I assigned for you remain untouched. We have been deceived. Now, the Black Hand believes I am the traitor!" He fearfully explains.

The tears welling in my eyes trail down my face like river streams. They soak in the collar of my black robe and sleeve when I continuously wipe my cheeks. Empathy covers Lucien's face when he perceives my sadness, and he comforts me by snaking his arms around my waist. 

"Listen well, my dear," he whispers in my ear. "Go to your next dead drop, lie in wait, and confront whomever drops off the false contract. Afterward, come see me at Applewatch. Fort Farragut is no longer secure - it's under watch by the Black Hand."

My heart rapidly sinks in my chest. "No, come with me," I murmur while hugging Lucien tighter. "Please." A cloud hovers over my head when he hesitates to respond. Soon, it'll rain. His chest expands as he deeply breathes, and I can sense his fear of the situation. 

  
"Okay," he responds. "I can't possibly leave you to suffer, my love."  
  
  
A wave of relief travels through my weak body. I know the Black Hand wants him dead, so I must do my best to protect him. Lucien caresses my chin after we separate.

  
"It'll be our mission together. But we must go now."

He casts his fifty-percent chameleon spell, then latches on to my left hand. The guards and townspeople can't know about him, although there is a minor crowd of people watching our scene, probably thirsty for the drama. We head toward the main gate, hand-in-hand, and a guard glares at me when remembering my first murder in this town. 

"Watch yourself, Breton," one of them growls, pointing at me with his silver sword. 

...

The proceeding dead drop should be planted within a barrel near the pond in Anvil. Lucien and I arrive in the area, noticing the enormous Siren statue made of stone. 

"There it is," I say quietly. Lucien and I stand by the statue as we watch for incoming activity. We predict the traitor will plant the next dead drop contract in the rotting barrel, then retreat. Who knows when they will arrive.

Twenty minutes later, a short Wood Elf boy sneaks toward the barrel. I don't recognize this boy from the Dark Brotherhood, so he must be a runner for the traitor.

"Stop right there!" I yell, and the boy gasps in fear when he watches me emerge from behind the statue. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't do anything wrong! It was a robed man! He paid me to put those letters in the barrel," the boy responds. 

"Robed man? You better tell me more," I command, narrowing my eyes. 

The boy winces from my tone. "His face was in shadow, but he lives in the cellar of the Anvil Lighthouse. I don't know what goes on there, but there's a repulsive smell emanating from the door -- like something died!"

_The Anvil Lighthouse Cellar?_

"He said he is leaving Anvil, but he lives there! Ask Ulfgar Fog-Eye for more details. Now, please leave me alone!"

The boy scampers from the pond, tripping on his way to the bridge. I return to the statue, espying Lucien's distorted figure. 

"A robed man?" He whispers. "It might be a Speaker."

"But, It's not you," I rhetorically say. "Come on, let's find that guy."

...

We arrive at the white Lighthouse and climb the stairs to Ulfgar's door. I attempt to turn the handle, but it is locked from inside. I used my firm fist to vehemently pound on the door. Shortly after, someone unlocks the door and pulls it open. It is an old Nord man with white hair and pallid skin. His eyebrows furrow when he sees me.

"What do you want?" 

I grimace at his curt tone. "Give me the cellar key."

"Now, why should I do that?"

"Give me the key, or I'll tear out your spine!"

Ulfgar's eyes widen from my demand. He apprehensively reaches into his leather pocket and slams the key in my hand. 

"H-Here take it and l-leave me alone!" Afterward, he shuts the door.

Lucien undoes his chameleon spell, and I watch a devious grin grow on his face.

"That's my girl," he whispers. 

...

At the cellar door, there is a wretched smell like a mouse's rotting corpse. The boy wasn't kidding! The odor worsens after I prop open the door. "Ugh!" I gag when proceeding into the cellar. 

Dry and wet bloodstains cover the walls and ceilings. When Lucien and I enter the "living room," it resembles a room of death. There is a ribcage stripped of its muscle, and rotting limbs littering the floor. These must be the remains of victims. 

"I'm scared, Lucien," I whisper. He holds my hand as we enter the back room. There are dead rats, an excessive amount of dead bodies, and...a shriveled head on a metal plate? 

"What the fuck is that!?" I yell as my eyes tear from the overwhelming smell. 

"I--I know," Lucien whispers, tightening his grip on my hand. It appears to be a woman's head that has rotted for decades. As an assassin, I'm familiar with the sight of blood, but this nasty head adorning the bloody plate is plain revolting. 

Lucien and I connect eyes, and I can see he is disgusted. "What are you thinking?" I ask. 

"It looks oddly familiar," he responds with corrugated brows. Then, he heavy sighs as if he realizes a horrible truth. Before he can say a word, I spot a substantial green book lying on a stool behind us. 

"Lucien, look!" I analyze the book's geometric covering and the yellow pages stained with red ink. It must include evidence of the traitor!

Lucien quickly sets his hand on my shoulder. "We need to leave, my love," he urges. "Now." Without question, I lead us out of the cellar. Once outside, Lucien forcefully drags me to the Horse Whisperer Stables, where we board the immortal steed, Shadowmere. From there, we journey to an unknown location. Somewhere remote, where the Black Hand can't easily detect us.

...

"Ooo, it's chilly in here," I say with a high-pitched voice. We decided to rest at Echo Cave outside the limits of Bruma. We eliminated the swarm of Necromancers, then built a campfire for our metal spit. Lucien gathered some fresh produce to prepare his signature soup, then served us bowls with a side of crunchy french bread. 

Although the Dark Brotherhood is in peril, being beside this incredible man with hot soup on a rainy day is a dream come true. We can smell the petrichor traveling from the entrance, and hear the heavy hail pummel the roof. When we finish our meal, I scoot closer to Lucien and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I'm ecstatic that you're safe with me," I whisper, stroking his hand with my thumb. He hums in response, kissing my forehead.

"As am I, my dear. There is no one else I'd rather be with."

Eventually, we both lie on the creaky bed. It feels like the perfect time to take things further, but it isn't the right place. Lucien keeps warm with his Black Hand robe and hood, then wraps his handknit blanket around my body. 

"I made this for you, nightshade," he purrs in my ear.

"Mmm, thank you, bloodgrass," I whisper, nuzzling my nose on his jaw. 

As we rest on the bed, I open the worn Traitor's Diary. The horrific smell of the Anvil Cellar lingers as I hold it, and a dusty film covers my fingers when I flip through the pages. It's gross feeling the dried blood and dirt that transferred from the author's hands. 

"By Sithis, whoever wrote this doesn't know a thing about cleanliness," I say. Lucien pigeon laughs then inhales before speaking. 

"I have an idea who might be behind this betrayal." 

"Who?" I ask, looking into his eyes. He remains silent as we read the first paragraph:

_It's all right, mother. It's almost over. I'm close. So very close. How long have we struggled? How long have we waited? Too long, I know. But it's almost over. I promise._

Then I gasp at proceeding paragraph:

_killhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhim killhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhim killhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhim killhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhim_

"Kill him?" I ask. The repetition is striking and annoying. The author is ill for being so obsessive about killing someone. I read the following paragraph, and it's clear the author is referring to Lucien. But why? 

_mommy mommy as you lie the dark man comes and makes you die my daddy's hands are red with guilt because he killed the life we built_

_I hate it! All this lying, all this pretending! Sithis and the Five Tenets be damned! How long do I have to live by their rules? How long before I get my chance? I saw Lucien Lachance yesterday...I could have severed his spine in less than a heartbeat! Oh Mother, never before have I had to exercise such self-control. What's sickeningly ironic is that it was the Dark Brotherhood's discipline that allowed me to restrain myself. I've been a part of their "family" for so long it's a part of me, whether I like it or not. And in all that time I've fooled them all...Someday soon I will learn the truth about the Night Mother, and when I do, I will use that trust to get close to her. Close enough so that I may rend the head from her body, just as Lucien Lachance did to you so long ago!_

"Bellamont," Lucien whispers. I hear his heart rate increase as my head lies against his chest. When I look into his eyes, they are writ with grief and resentment. "I can't believe it."

"Who is Bellamont?" I softly ask. 

"A Speaker. He and I grew up together and cherished the love of the Night Mother. Never would I have thought he'd become rebellious and incorrigible. That explains his unusual murders in the cellar. It became habitual," he begins. "In conclusion, his tactic is to rid of me for killing his Mother long ago."

The truth is painful. Bellamont was traumatized when Lucien killed his Mother. But just like my situation with the false dead drops, Lucien only did what he was told. 

"I won't let him hurt you," I murmur. Bellamont will have to go through me first. After all, my job as a Silencer is to protect my Speaker. However, he isn't just my Speaker. He is also the love of my life. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDO!

  
It is a drab Middas morning as Lucien and I awaken on the creaky, dated bed in Echo Cave. We arise, then pandiculate while conversing about our tiring adventure to end The Betrayal in the Dark Brotherhood. We eat the remaining bread as a filler for breakfast and drink the freezing-cold cave water as a refreshment, but such a meal failed to provide the necessary energy for our busy morning. When we gather our belongings, I catch a letter from the Black Hand lying on the rotted wooden table. Swiftly, I pick up the parchment and read the momentary contents:  
  
  
  


_ Fellow Speaker and Silencer,_

_ We are awaiting your arrival at the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. Make haste!_

_ Arquen_

  
  
  
"Who's Arquen?" I ask Lucien. 

  
  
He faces me with risen eyebrows. "Arquen is a Speaker in our Black Hand." Then, he eyes the letter in my hand. "Finally. Let's go, my love. We mustn't waste time." His urgency explains his anticipation of the letter, and it's astounding how he knew where they'd hold the meeting. So, we depart from the cave to board our well-rested horses. It is a tedious four-hour journey to Cheydinhal, but it is for an important cause. We're thankful to not be pummeled by rain during our travels.   
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
Cheydinhal is a marvelous city, but the embittered memories lingering within the halls of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary overtake my marvel. The Purification temporarily ruined my benevolence, and although I've kept Lucien safe by my side, I lost control of my depression. Our reconnection didn't fix the emptiness that the presence of my assassins once filled. At least anxiety didn't interfere with my determination to aid Sithis, but my highly-sensitive personality still exists. 

  
  
We open the Eastern Gate and hear the familiar creak of aged iron hinges on stone. That creak brought with it the memories of my initial entrance to Cheydinhal, and the bittersweet emotion as we hurridly pace along the path leading to the Abandoned House. Without hesitation, Lucien and I enter the door of the House.

  
  
"We should make a proper entrance into the Sanctuary," he whispers, following close behind. The pungent, musty smell of the dated carpet, dust, and wood follows us as we continue to the Black Door. When we arrive at the door, I turn around to meet the eyes of my Speaker. The crimson glow emanating from the Door gives him an arresting demonic mien, and I fail to avert my gaze. He looks beautiful in this lighting, like a depiction of Sithis himself. He smiles while straightening my disheveled hair with his gloved fingers. "Come."

  
  
Upon entering the ancient Sanctuary, my heart immediately sinks. I recall the happiest memories with the deceased assassins when my eyes wander to the doors and hallways. Behind the doors lie countless moments spent with those assassins, such as our meetings and training sessions. The emotion ignites tears in my eyes, and Lucien rubs my back in comfort. We see the Black Hand gathered around the old rug in the middle of the room, and they observe our entrance. Their cold stares seem to penetrate my soul, especially the tall, Breton man standing opposite to us. 

  
  
My Speaker eyes the High Elf woman with thin eyebrows, eerie brown eyes, and an uneven complexion. An uneasy smile spreads across her face when He and I join the circle.

  
  
"Lucien," she greets. 

  
  
"Arquen," he responds respectfully. Somehow, their greeting ignites my jealousy, although it is strictly business. Lucien and I refrain from intertwining hands for that reason. When we find our place in the circle, the tall Breton man planted opposite to us appears conflicted, uneasy, and irritated. Could that be Mathieu Bellamont? Why else would he react so negatively to Lucien's presence? I touch the Traitor's Diary in my pack when remembering its meaning in the situation. I look into Bellamont's dull brown eyes to find resentment and depression, two emotions I'm vastly familiar with, and they seem to enhance when he laser-locks on my Speaker.

  
  
"So, here is what happens," Arquen begins. "Because Lucien and his Silencer are persistent, we'll postpone the bloodshed. The rest of us believe there is another side to the Betrayal that we have yet to learn." 

  
  
I'm tempted to hold Lucien's hand for comfort, although it isn't professional. However, my pointy nails skim the side of his hand as a request. I hear his heavy breath before he snakes his fingers around mine, and he is unregretful of his decision. Mathieu observes our closeness, and he seems too disturbed by the details. I'm paranoid about the plan he is concocting. 

  
  
"Allow me," Lucien begins, tightening his grip. "We are familiar with the creation of the dead drop contracts. I planned Aludra's contracts with care. However, a fellow Speaker switched her orders, misguiding her to fulfill their duties -- of betrayal."

  
  
Lachance kept it straight-forward and simple. The Hand members look at one another quizzically. The Dark Elf Speaker, Alval, narrows his blood-red eyes at Mathieu, possibly sensing his weakness, and I'm hoping he can draw the connection. The Traitor's eyebrows furrow when Alval glares at him. It seems the Speakers are becoming suspicious about Mathieu's uneasiness as the tension continues to grow. Suddenly, all eyes are on him, and without a word, Arquen wields her dagger. The _shing_ pierces my ears like a scream, and she places the tip of the weapon on the Mathieu's neck. 

  
"So," she begins. "Any last words?"

  
  
I see the adam's apple in Mathieu's throat move dramatically as he gulps in fear. He remains silent, and Arquen grinds her teeth with impatience.

  
  
"Answer me!"

  
  
When Mathieu hesitates to answer, Arquen pushes the blade into his neck. Blood peeks out of his skin as he heavily breathes. Suddenly, he dashes to the Black Door, forcefully pushing Arquen out of his way.

  
  
"Ah!" She yells, trying to regain her balance. Lucien grabs my hand and we sprint to the Black Door. My breathing hitches from the sudden change in plot, especially Lucien's extreme sense of urgency, as the Traitor runs to protect his threatened life. Lucien sprints about as fast, if not faster, than Mathieu, and my legs aren't strong enough to maintain such a powerful stride. So, we release our grip and I watch my beloved Speaker pursue the Traitor through the city. He casts his chameleon spell while on the pursuit, but Mathieu is too disconcerted to remember his magic. The guards yell in question about the sketchy man as he whizzes through the gate.   
The other hand members cast their Chameleon before exiting the gate with a lesser sense of urgency. Once I close the monstrous door behind us, we hear the clashing of swords from a distance, followed by the yells from Lucien and Mathieu. The Hand and I travel up the hill path leading to Fort Farragut, and we see the two Speakers battling on the leveled ground like two knights. Anxiety surges through my veins like lava as Mathieu attempts to hurt Lucien, but my Speaker sends a message of his safety and power. He's confident he can kill the Traitor by himself. However, Arquen, Alval, and Belisarius join the battle to aid him. It is four-against-one, and I can sense Lucien's disappointment.

  
  
"Die, betrayer!" He screams. I resist the temptation to join the predicament. I'd feel like a disturbance when the entire Hand is already doing their part. So, I stand beside the tree to watch as a spectator, dealing with a feeling of guilt that I'm utterly useless in this situation. 

  
  
Suddenly, Mathieu changes course, laughing evilly as he charges at me like a hound. I hold my breath as I prepare my Crimson Crow for battle.

  
  
"This is payback, Lachance!" He screams, extending his sword so the blade targets my chest. I dodge his attempt by cartwheeling to the side, then flipping around to swiftly jab Mathieu's arm with the tip of the blade. He groans in pain, however, my move didn't phase him. His sharp sword skims the surface of my arm, causing red slashes to appear throughout my skin. I bite my lip to tolerate the pain, then dodge his next move by hopping to the right. His sword chops off a piece of my long hair like a samurai's precise chop on a banana. Once I regain my balance, I hear Lucien's growl from behind. He deflects Mathieu's horizontal chop meant for my waist. The Traitor growls, irritated by Lucien's interruption.

  
  
"You'll know what it feels like to lose someone dear to you!" Mathieu screams at Lucien. He uses his sword to aim for my Speaker's legs and Lucien loses his balance, then falls to his knees. 

  
  
"Run Aludra!" 

  
  
I run to Fort Farragut faster than I've ever run, with Mathieu at my heels. He constantly extends his sword at my calves each time I slightly stumble across the grass. Once inside Fort Farragut, the Traitor continues to chase me we continue to the nearest tunnel. The Dark Guardians groan as they follow Mathieu through the trail.

  
  
In one of the trails leading to Lucien's room, I jump over the hole containing spikes beneath it. When I reach the room, I quietly hide behind the room dividers surrounding the bed. Tears continuously stream down my face like a waterfall. Mathieu's scream echoes throughout the fort, and I'm hopeful of his demise. 

  
  
After the yelling ceases, the metal gate of the Hideout slams down on to the stone floor with an anxiety-inducing _bam_! My heart rate pounds like a drumroll as I see the shadow of a cloaked figure, cast by candlelight, increasing in size on the wall as it draws near. I hear their footsteps traveling my direction.

  
  
"H-hello?" I whisper, on the verge of panicking. 

  
  
Suddenly, it's Lucien who arrives to find me cooped in the corner like a punished child. "Oh, Aludra," he breathes with relief. He kneels to my height and wipes away the bitter waterfall of tears from my face. "Don't fear, my love. You are safe with me. Mathieu fell into the pit."

  
  
I close my eyes while resting my head on the room divider. "Oh, thank Sithis." The Speaker crawls beside me and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

  
  
"So, he's dead? For good?" I ask, resting my head against his jaw.

  
  
"Yes," he responds. "No longer will he disturb us. His sad story reached its end."

  
  
It is quite a sad story. To have your mother murdered at a young age would drive you to madness. However, Lucien isn't at fault. He followed his orders as a good assassin should. It's similar to my duties as a Silencer, especially when I wasn't at fault for fulfilling Mathieu's treacherous dead drops of elimination.

  
  
Once our moment of silence ends, Lucien arises and offers his hand. I accept it, and he pulls me up to my feet. "Let us clean up," he suggests, guiding me to one of the walls. He presses a square tablet on the wall and a protruding door in front of us descends to the floor of the fort. Behind it, lies a large wooden tub with steel faucets. I'm astonished by this advanced construction and can conclude that Lucien built it himself. The Speaker and I undress each other before preparing a hot, soothing bath. 

  
  
...

  
  
As night shrouds Cheydinhal in darkness, the temperature drops and the bats fly spasmodically over the fort. The sky is cleared of clouds and fog, revealing the beauty of our neighboring stars and moons. The stellar scintillation resembles reflections of glitter across the backdrop of the black universe, and Lucien and I stare at the ancient constellations peppered throughout our hemisphere. 

  
  
We hear frogs croaking nearby, and owls hooting as they adorn the towering trees above our heads. It's a tranquil mix of sounds in nature, allowing us to relax after the horrific, alerting events that took place earlier. I relax in the arms of my Speaker as he tightens the weighted blanket around our shoulders. 

  
  
"I'm glad you're safe with me," I say, cherishing his closeness and scent. I hear him breathe in before he speaks. 

  
  
"Likewise."  
  
With that, he rests his head on mine as we intertwine our fingers. It isn't long before we drift into a sound sleep without minding the bitter cold on our faces. We can sleep knowing we have each other in our arms. The safest place where we could ever be. Soon, the sounds of nature slowly fade away as I drift into a state of sleep, comforted by Lucien's presence. 

  



End file.
